ABC Killer
" | image = ABC_Killer.png|Screenshot ABC_Killer_TC.png|Title Card | kanji = キラー | romaji = Eibīshī Kirā | episode = Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri 2019 episode 1 | releasedate = 29 September 2019 · NTV | basedon = "ABC Killer" from The Moroccan Crystal Mystery by Alice Arisugawa | runningtime = 45 minutes | previous = — | next = "Hunter's Nightmare — Part 1" | guests = Maryjun Takahashi Tokio Emoto Goki Maeda Kazuki Namioka Mari Hamada Hatsunori Hasegawa Ryuta Sato | credits = Original: Alice Arisugawa ("Hideo Himura" series) Screenplay: Maggie Screenplay cooperation: Yuji Sato Music: Akio Izutsu Chief Producer: Kenji Ikeda Planning production: Kazuya Toda Producer: Mamoru Koizumi (Total Media Communication) Director: Makoto Naganuma Production cooperation: Total Media Communication Production: HJ Holdings Production work: Nippon Television }} " " ( キラー, Eibīshī Kirā) is episode 1 of Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri 2019. Plot Overview Serial murders have occurred in Hyōgo and Osaka, with two victims of the incidents shot to death on their temples at close range. The first victim bears an initial A in his name and killed in a place with the initial A, and the second victim has an initial B in his name, also killed in a location with the initial B. Incidentally, these patterns conform to an alphabetical order of serial murders bearing a striking similarity to Agatha Christie's classic mystery, The A.B.C. Murders. The criminal, calling itself the "ABC Killer", poses a challenge to the police and to Himura, urging the latter and Alice to immediately aid in the investigation. With this, Tokie happily watches the return of the spark in Himura's eyes, who had recently been akin to a ''hikikomori''. In the midst of the investigation, newspaper reporter Jōichirō Inaba surfaces and provokingly advises Himura that the two victims were members of Shangri-La Crusade, the extremist terrorist group led by Moroboshi. Later, incident C occurs in Kyoto, in which victim C's ex-wife and percussionist Yuiko Hanai obstinately takes interest in Alice for some reason. Amidst all these events, Akemi pursues the incident in an effort to help Himura in the investigation. Hiroshi Shikata of the Hyōgo Prefectural Police, Harumi Unabara of the Osaka Prefectural Police, Osamu Sokabe of the Kyoto Prefectural Police, Yasoda, and other police officers work hand-in-hand in the investigations, but no progress has been made. Finally, incident D occurs, where Himura strongly senses an incongruity at the scene of the crime.ストーリー | 臨床犯罪学者 火村英生の推理 2019 | ABCキラー (Story | Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri 2019 | ABC Killer) — Nippon TV Cast of Characters * Takumi Saitoh as Hideo Himura * Masataka Kubota as Alice Arisugawa * Mizuki Yamamoto as Akemi Kijima * Makita Sports as Munenori Yasoda * Nagisa Matsunaga as Chihiro Shibuya * Ai Yamamoto as Mana Domoto * Kyoko Hasegawa as Sanae Moroboshi * Mari Natsuki as Tokie Shinomiya * Maryjun Takahashi as Yuiko Hanai * Tokio Emoto as Mitsuo Katagiri * Goki Maeda as Osamu Sokabe * Kazuki Namioka as Kensaku Dan * Mari Hamada as Harumi Unabara * Hatsunori Hasegawa as Hiroshi Shikata * Ryuta Sato as Jōichirō Inaba * Katsuhisa Namase as Hisashi Nabeshima (flashback) * Yūka as Nozomi Ono (flashback) * Ryoma Takeuchi as Ryuzō Onizuka (photograph) References